The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 17
This is episode 17 and the Season 5 premiere of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett this Episode was done by Lee Everett Episode 1 (of season 5) "Shit Michonne I don't want to die" Carl said as he started to shoot walkers. Michonne started slicing walker heads in half "You won't we will protect you" Michonne said. "We just have to kill our way through" Morgan said as he started to shoot walkers in one spot. "Come on we got to stick together, get in a circle and fight" Michonne said as she killed a walker that was about to bite Carl. "There's an opening come on let's go through there" Tyreese said. Michonne started to lead the group through the opening. They sliced and shot their way through and escaped. *Cue theme music* "So Ken are you sure you didn't see them escape or see them in any way" Rick said. "No I was going to run to Carl when a bunch of Walkers cut me off" Ken said. "I thought you got eaten considering you got one arm" Daryl said. "I didn't think I would survive either, but I guess I just kept on going for some reason" Ken said. "Let me give you a tour of the city, but before that you mus hand over your weapons" Douglas said. Rick took out his python and held it out "You want it, take it when I know I can trust you" Rick said, he then put the python back in it's holster. "How did you lose the eye, and how did you lose the arm" Douglas said. "I got shot and he got an arrow in his bone" Rick said. "Now how about that tour you promised" Daryl said. "No we got to know if Carl and the rest made it" Rick said. "Rick when we get the tour we'll talk a couple of these people into helping use search for them" Ken whispered to Rick. Rick whispered the idea to Daryl and the three nodded at each other. "Well how about the tour now" Rick said. "How are we going to find the rest" Tyreese said. "We should search the area near Kings County, they couldn't have gone far" Morgan said. "What happened to the elderly and those children" Tyreese said. "I saw them get eaten" Michonne said. "Let's go, we have to find my dad" Carl said. "Carl you remind me of Duane you know" Morgan said. "I'm not him" Carl said. "I know it's just your so much like him, what happened to your mom" Morgan said. "She died, I had to put her down" Carl said. Morgan looked at Carl surprised that Carl didn't appear sad at all. "Hey I see something over there, looks like a town" Tyreese said. "Hell no, not after the Governor" Michonne said. "We have to take this risk Michonne, Rick and Daryl could be there" Morgan said. "Don't count Ken out of this he could be alive" Tyreese said. "Please, he had one arm and is just a kid, he couldn't have survived" Morgan said. "He saved my life, he could survive that" Tyreese said. "Let's go, I'm going with or without you guys" Morgan said. "Fine I'll go" Michonne said as she led the group toward the town. "The town looks nice, Carl would have liked it" Rick said. "Now that we have seen the city, where would we stay" Daryl said. "In those three houses over there" Douglas said. "Okay now down to business, would you be willing to spare a couple of your people to help us search for our remaining group members" Ken said. "They could be dead" Douglas said. "THEY'RE NOT DEAD" Daryl said. "Just spare us some fucking members" Ken said. "Fine I guess, Rose, Aaron, Heath get over here" Douglas said. "What do you need boss" A man said. "Guys these are Rose, Aaron, and Heath" Douglas said while pointing at the people "You three will help them search for their friends". "Well I guess I'll go with Heath, Daryl will go with Aaron, and Rose will go with Ken" Rick said. "We'll all meet back here around sunfall" Ken said. "Yeah I agree, now let's stop wasting time" Daryl said. The three groups departed Alexandria. "See anything" Ken said. "No handsome" Rose said. "Look just cause we are the same age doesn't mean you have to be hitting on me, let's just focus on saving my friends" Ken said. "Why so glum hunk" Rose said. "I can't love anyone after Beth, I just can't get her out of my head, Maggie to" Ken said. "Who" Rose said. "They are two girls, one who I loved the other that treated me like a brother, I just can't get them out of my head, I miss them" Ken said. "Well you can take your sorrows out on me" Rose said. "Fine" Ken said, He jumped on Rose and they started kissing. "So see anything" Daryl said. "No nothing but tree's and house's" Aaron said. "And we checked every house" Daryl said. "Think we will find them" Aaron said. "Of course we will" Daryl said. "Were here" Michonne said. A man walked out of the walls of the town "Hello I'm Paul Monroe or Jesus if you want, welcome to the Hilltop Community" He said. Category:Issues